Alan Hopkins
Alan Hopkins (Jan 2346-May2423) was the President of Kalistan between 2416 and 2419, and was previously the longest serving Chancellor (Head of Government) of the Federal Republic of Kalistan in history, having held the position between 2395 and 2414. President Hopkins was the leader of the Socialist Libertarian Party and between the SLP's 2389 National Party Congress and his resignation in January 2413. In addition, Hopkins was also the Minister of Defence between 2371 and 2381. =Early Life= Alan Hopkins was born in 2346 in Maridon, in the Neveras Province of Kalistan. After leaving school with well above average grades, he studied Law and Government at the University of the Republic, Port Davon. =Politics= Entering Politics Hopkins joined the SLP at the age of 17, during a period where the party was at its lowest ebb. Immediately recognised by John Williams as having great potential, he was made the leader of the party's new youth section, immediately invigorating the party and bringing in many of those would later serve with him in his post-2395 government. In 2368 he was made the party's spokesperson on defence, and their official nominee for Minister of Defence. When the SLP and John Williams returned to power in 2371, he was appointed to the Cabinet as Minister of Defence Minister of Defence SLP's Decline and National Party Congress of 2389 After 10 years, four as a very small party after the collapse of 2377, the SLP was finally removed from power in 2381. By 2389, when Williams had failed to turn the fortunes of the party around, Hopkins decided it was time to take action. Betraying his mentor, Hopkins became the first person to challenge Williams for the party leadership in over 30 years. In a shock to all, including Hopkins himself, he was returned as the new Parliamentary Leader of the SLP by a margin of just three votes, triggering a massive change in the composition of the Party Executive as those Hopkins had brought to the party when he was Youth Leader were elected to positions of power. David Milburn, a close friend of Hopkins', was elected as Chairperson. Leadership of the SLP Over the next six years Hopkins led the party through large increases in fortune. His centre-left ideology struck a chord with the people of Kalistan and the elections of 2392 and 2395 saw increases in seats for the party. By 2395, the SLP had gained 80 seats and were once again a force to be reckoned with in Kalistani politics. Chancellor Hopkins In 2395, Hopkins was appointed Chancellor as part of a coalition government with the Party of Liberty and Prosperity, who held a huge number of seats in Parliament. As of 2409, Hopkins remains in that position making him the longest serving SLP Chancellor in history, and the longest serving in Kalistan for around a century. Under his Chancellorship, the SLP held the Presidency for 9 years following the collapse of the PLP, and between 2400 and 2411 was the largest party in Parliament. After the disappointing elections of 2411, Chancellor Hopkins introduced a series of Bills to Parliament with the intent of clarifying the SLP's opposition to discrimination, everyday life, and the interaction of citizens with the economy. In addition, Hopkins introduced a Constitutional Amendment which would unite the Chancellory and the Presidency, and give the combined position the sole power to propose Cabinets. Interestingly, this was introduced when Hopkins himself was in no position to benefit from the proposal, and would actually be removed from his position should it pass. In 2413, Hopkins resigned from the leadership of the SLP, being replaced by Adrienne Beaulieu. Hopkins was immediately announced as the SLP's next candidate for the Presidency, as had been predicted by many. Hopkins ceased being Chancellor when a new Cabinet was formed in Jun 2414, with Adrienne Beaulieu taking his place. =Presidency= Hopkins was the President of Kalistan between 2416 and 2419, and continues to be the SLP candidate. However, he's dead. =Death= Hopkins died peacefully in May 2423 at the age of 77. Adrienne Bealieu, Chancellor at the time, gaving a glowing eulogy: "It is with great sadness that I announce the death of former Chancellor and President Alan Hopkins. Alan died peacefully at home at the age of 77. My friend Alan was the longest serving Chancellor in the history of Kalistan, according to our records, serving the people of our great nation for many years, also serving as President in his endless desire to work for a better Kalistan. During his time in politics he not only led our party for 24 years, bringing us back from political wilderness and the edge of collapse, but he was our country's Chancellor for 19, was the President of this country, and served for 10 years as the Minister of Defence. For 32 years in various offices in government he ensured the safety, security, and well-being of all the people of Kalistan. There is no doubt in my mind that the people of Kalistan owe a huge amount to Alan; an amount that can never be measured. I therefore take solace in the fact that we will be proposing to Parliament the creation of the Alan Hopkins Award, and a number of public holidays to celebrate his memory. Alan was possibly the greatest public servant this country has known, and it is only right and proper to honour his memory and legacy in such a way. I will end my address by giving my most sincere condolences to all members of Alan's family and all of his friends. I find myself to be incredibely fortunate to not only be his daghter-in-law, but to have counted him as a great political adviser, and as one of my closest and most dearest friends." =Positions= President of the Federal Republic of Kalistan 2416 - 2419 Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Kalistan 2395 - 2414 Minister of Defence of the Federal Republic of Kalistan 2371 - 2381 Parliamentary Leader, Socialist Libertarian Party of Kalistan 2389 - 2413 SLP Candidate, Presidency of Kalistan 2413 - 2423 Category:Kalistani people and politicians